Perfect Little Thing
by kath0410
Summary: Quinn surprises Rachel with a lovely dinner when the brunette goes back home to their apartment, and as they lay in bed later that night, they talk about starting their own family; to have their own perfect little thing. A fluffy Faberry one-shot fic.


Quinn smiled to herself as she finished setting up the apartment. If she was right, her wife, Rachel Berry-Fabray would be home in just a few minutes, and she would be in for quite a surprise. She could imagine her wife gasping when she enters their apartment and immediately call out for her.

She originally wasn't due back home until the next two days from her book signing, but her editors decided that it would be best if she finished up early, which she did. She didn't contact her wife about it, because she wanted to surprise her with a private romantic dinner.

They had been apart for two weeks, with Quinn on tour for her new book, while her wife stayed in New York for Broadway. They were now married for four years, and their respective careers had taken off in those years they spent together as a married couple, with Quinn becoming a successful novelist, and Rachel achieving her dream of becoming a big Broadway star.

Things could not be more perfect for Quinn; she loved being a novelist and enjoyed every minute of it, except for the occasional lengthy weeks of being apart from Rachel. Whenever she left, she deeply missed the love of her life and would barely get any sleep in an empty hotel room. She missed waking up next to the brunette and just watch her sleep as she took in her beauty and perfection during those days, but it was all worth it when she came back home to the brunette that waited with the most beautiful smile and open arms.

Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray is her perfect little thing; the one she knew she got right the most in her life.

And now, she wanted another perfect little thing: a child with Rachel. Now that they were both stable both in terms of their careers and financially, she felt that they were ready to start having their own family.

During the first night of their honeymoon, Quinn thought of having a mini-Rachel running around their apartment in New York. She would have Rachel's chestnut-colored locks, beautiful and expressive chocolate brown eyes, and perfect nose.

And she would be cute and adorable just like Rachel when she would have her own mini tantrums and mini diva storm-outs. The thought made Quinn chuckle. She would be perfect, just like Rachel.

She knew that Rachel hated her nose; that even until this day, she still disliked it. But Quinn loved Rachel's nose. She just absolutely loved _everything _about her wife. That's why whenever they made love, she made sure to worship every part of Rachel's body to let the brunette know that she was perfect just the way she was.

And she would kiss Rachel's nose, watching as the brunette crinkled it adorably and look straight through her with those brown eyes that shone with so much love.

She sighed softly to herself as she finished reminiscing about the four perfect years that she spent having Rachel as her wife. She truly couldn't ask for more than for Rachel to be by her side forever.

She set up the finishing touches in their dining room and hid behind the counter as she waited for her wife to arrive.

Just as she was hidden perfectly, she heard the door to their apartment open, smiling when she heard the unmistakable gasp of her beautiful wife.

"Oh my God, Quinn!?" she heard Rachel's angelic voice call out.

But she stayed silent as a pair of footsteps approach the kitchen. When they stopped, Quinn stepped out of her hiding place and gave Rachel a soft and loving smile.

"Surprise, sweetheart," Quinn said with a warm and affectionate smile.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed in delight as she flung herself into Quinn's awaiting arms.

Quinn smiled and breathed in slowly as she took in Rachel's scent; strawberry with a hint of vanilla. She basked in the warmth of her wife's body spreading throughout her own; a sense of peace and comfort that only the brunette could ever bring to her.

She missed this for two weeks; Rachel's body fitting her own perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

"I've missed you…" she murmured into Rachel's ear.

She felt Rachel sigh contentedly into her chest as they held on tighter; as though they spent years instead of weeks being apart.

Because even just a day apart from Rachel already felt like an eternity to Quinn.

"I've missed you, too, sweetie," Rachel said in a hushed whisper, as though it was a secret shared just between the two of them.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, who had her chin resting against her chest and looking up at her with soulful brown eyes. She reached out her right hand and tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her wife's ear as they just stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

They stayed silent for a few moments as they relished in the warmth of each other's body, as though afraid to break the spell once they spoke.

And Rachel spoke first; a loving and welcoming voice.

"I'm glad you're home."

Quinn smiled upon hearing the word home. Nothing ever made her more joyful than the knowledge that she was back home with Rachel in her arms as she came back to this small apartment after being away for a few weeks. And she knew that wherever they lived, that wherever they were, as long as Rachel was with her, she was home.

"I'm glad I'm home, too," she said softly as she gently caressed Rachel's cheek, her hazel eyes dancing along with the candlelight.

Rachel smiled warmly and placed her right hand against Quinn's chest, and started to lean in. Quinn closed the gap, and captured her wife's soft and full lips with her own. Her hands slid to Rachel's waist as the kiss deepened; a show of how much they missed the other in the past two weeks and the strength of their love for each other.

"I love you," Quinn said softly, truthfully as her hazel orbs held chocolate brown.

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek as Quinn spoke those three words. Quinn caught the tear with the pad of her thumb as her wife responded in that beautiful and wonderful voice.

"I love you, too."

Quinn smiled softly as she took Rachel's left hand and brushed her lips against the knuckles.

"I hope you love the surprise," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand and brought her towards the dining table, which held a lit candle in the middle and the dishes that she prepared round about it.

"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered in amazement as she looked up at Quinn.

"You're more beautiful," Quinn said with an adoring smile, making Rachel blush. It still never ceased to amaze Quinn on the fact that she could still make her wife blush, even after seven years of being a couple. They were together for three years before Quinn proposed to Rachel, thus making them a couple for seven years.

"Still ever the smooth talker," Rachel giggled, the blush still painted on her cheeks.

"I'm just telling the truth," Quinn shrugged as she grinned widely.

"I know you are," Rachel beamed as she pecked Quinn on the lips.

Quinn chuckled and pulled out a chair for Rachel, and the brunette smiled softly as she sat down. Quinn sat opposite of her wife and grinned when Rachel's eyes twinkled as her gaze landed towards the food on the table.

"This is lovely, Quinn," Rachel said in amazement as she gazed at the variety of vegan dishes served on the table.

"Only the best for my amazing wife," Quinn said in a loving tone. Rachel grinned and squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Let's eat," Rachel said, and the couple began to eat.

They talked about what went on with their lives during the two weeks that they were apart, and Quinn listened intently as Rachel told her story. She watched the way her wife's eyes dance animatedly when she talked about her rehearsals and how exhilarating it was to be on stage. She was proud of Rachel for making it out of the small town they both came from, and she was joyful beyond words to know that her wife was proud of her success as a novelist, too.

They supported each other in everything that they did, and when Quinn was feeling stressed out about meeting her editor's deadlines, Rachel was there to help her relax. Her wife would massage her tense muscles as she was bent towards her laptop, and they would soon fall into bed afterwards and just make love over and over throughout the night.

And whenever Rachel was frustrated after coming home from rehearsals, Quinn would fix her a warm bath and cook her favourite dishes, which never failed to bring that lovely smile back on her wife's face. Then they would just cuddle in bed and lay silently and contentedly in each other's arms.

"That was absolutely delicious," Rachel sighed in contentment as she set down her spoon and fork. "Thank you for the wonderful and romantic dinner, sweetheart!"

Quinn smiled and bent over the table to capture Rachel's lips in hers.

"Anything for you, sweetie."

Rachel beamed and started to gather the used dishes, but Quinn stopped her. She would be having none of this. Her wife pouted cutely when she shook her head, making her chuckle at just how adorable Rachel could be when she made that face.

"Nope. Tonight, I'm washing the dishes. You just go ahead into our room and into the nice and relaxing bath I prepared for you," Quinn stated firmly, yet a smile was planted on her face.

"Fine," Rachel huffed as she swatted Quinn playfully on the arm.

Quinn chuckled and gave Rachel a chaste kiss, effectively wiping away the pout on her wife's face. She grinned and shook her head as Rachel left the kitchen to go into their room. She placed the used dishes on the sink and began washing them. She dried them afterwards, then placed them in the cupboard.

She walked back towards the table and blew the candle before following her wife into their bedroom. She lay down on their bed and rested her head against the headrest as she waited for her wife to finish her bath. She closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself as she waited, her ears perking up as she heard the bathroom door open.

Her breath caught in her throat as Rachel came out clad in a fluffy white robe, her chestnut locks still damp and droplets of water cascading down the exposed tan skin. She could almost swear that she stopped breathing as she stared at the beautiful angel in front of her, the moonlight giving her wife a radiant glow. She sat up straighter, her intense and loving stare unwavering.

Rachel blushed softly as Quinn continued to stare at her perfection, and it never ceased to amaze the blonde how the brunette could still act bashful after being together for seven years. And it never ceased to make her wonder how Rachel could still affect her this much.

But then, she already knew the reason why. She loved Rachel so much that by just looking at her, a thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach, giving her sensations of elation and love.

She swallowed thickly as Rachel approached her with slow and seductive steps, her chocolate brown orbs darker than usual. Then, Rachel climbed on the bed and straddled Quinn's lap.

"Hey, baby," Rachel husked into Quinn's ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Hey, yourself," Quinn rasped out as her hands rested against the small of Rachel's back.

Rachel smiled seductively and shrugged out of her robe, discarding it by throwing it somewhere across the room. Quinn moaned as she saw her wife clad in sexy red lingerie, making the brunette smirk.

"Do you like your surprise?" Rachel whispered lowly, seductively, as she rolled her hips once. "Since you surprised me by a wonderful dinner, I thought I would give you this."

"Trust me, I love it," Quinn husked, her voice dropping an octave lower. "And I love _you_."

Rachel smiled softly, a loving look in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed Quinn. The blonde kissed her back, tan hands making their way towards golden tresses. Quinn parted Rachel's lips with her tongue, moaning as she tasted her wife for the first time in two weeks. She caressed and massaged her wife's tongue with her own, occasionally sucking on it.

She felt her wife moan against her mouth as their tongues danced lazily and sensuously, and her hands began to wander. Rachel broke the kiss and they both stared hungrily into each other's eyes. They both missed the bodily contact; the way their bare and naked skin burned with their intense need to feel each other.

"Touch me, baby…" Rachel moaned lowly as she took Quinn's hands and placed them on her lingerie-clad breasts. "Make love to me…" she whispered as she dragged Quinn's hands towards her stomach. "Do _whatever _you want to me." She finished as she placed the blonde's hands on her core.

"Whatever I want?" Quinn said huskily, her hazel eyes darkening with desire. Rachel nodded and bit her lip.

"You have me, baby. Take control of my body," Rachel whispered, her voice dripping with pure sex.

Quinn felt the desire spread throughout her very being as her wife spoke. She shuddered at the thought of having total control of her wife's body throughout the night. She would make love to this beautiful angel over and over, make this lovely woman she has as her wife feel pleasure.

"Gladly," Quinn growled lowly as she crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they last made love, and Quinn missed touching every part of Rachel's body. She missed the way her wife moaned in pleasure as she ravaged her, the way her small and lithe body writhed and thrashed underneath her.

But most of all, she missed the silent whispers of their love for each other as they made love on this very bed.

She dragged her lips across the column of Rachel's neck, eliciting a small whimper as she gently bit and suckled on it. She sucked and nipped at her wife's jaw and neck, basking in the breathy moans of pleasure that her wife made with every touch of her lips.

She licked the shell of Rachel's ear as her hands made work to unclasp the lacy red bra that confined her wife's round and supple breasts. She felt the brunette shiver as she finally managed to take the offending piece of material off and threw it across the room. She swirled her tongue around her wife's earlobes as she took both mounds of flesh in her hands.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel moaned as the blonde squeezed and massaged her breasts. Quinn captured Rachel's lips once again as she flicked and pinched her wife's pink and rosy nipples, making them harden. "God, yesssss…"

Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth as their tongues danced wildly, their warm breaths mingling, and their skin heating up with desire. Quinn broke the kiss for a moment and quickly tugged off her dress, wanting to feel her wife's bare skin against hers. She let her wife take off her cream-colored bra and flung it across the room before their mouths crashed into each other again.

Their heated skin touched as their tongues fought wildly; the need for contact that built up over the past two weeks taking over their very being and elevating their lust and desire.

Now barely able to breathe, Quinn broke the kiss and captured a nipple in her warm and wet mouth. Her wife gasped at the contact, and Quinn felt her wife's hands massaging her scalp. She swirled and flicked her tongue across the rosy nipple as she pleasured the other one with her fingers. She then switched, now pleasuring the other breast with her mouth.

She felt her panties dampen at the pleasured moans that Rachel made, her own arousal growing and settling for an ache between her legs. But she could take care of that later. She wanted to pleasure Rachel first before getting her own.

"God…" Rachel moaned and began rolling her lips, making Quinn groan. She sucked on her wife's breasts before dragging her tongue down the expanse of smooth tan skin, making the brunette shiver. She dipped her tongue inside Rachel's navel, making the brunette gasp.

Then, in one swift motion, Quinn had Rachel on her back against the mattress of the bed, and licked a trail from the brunette's stomach and onto her abdomen. The angel underneath her let out breathy moans as she continued her journey with her tongue, and made her way back to the brunette's neck. She gently nipped and sucked at her wife's pulse point, careful not to leave too big of a mark.

She then lightly palmed Rachel's core, moaning at the wetness that was soaking through the lacy red panties. The brunette bucked her hips desperately for more contact, and Quinn rubbed her core firmly with her fingers.

"M-more," Rachel whimpered as Quinn continued to tease her. "Touch me more, please…"

Normally, Quinn would tease her wife more before giving her actual pleasure, but even she herself couldn't wait much longer. She missed the contact between their bodies too much, so she gave in. She moved her head south and licked a hot wet stripe through Rachel's panties, making the brunette moan languidly.

She took the waistband of Rachel's panties in between and slowly dragged it down the impossibly long and smooth tan legs, her hazel eyes making contact with chocolate brown orbs. Rachel lifted her hips off the bed, and Quinn slid the panties down with ease. Once she slid it off her wife's ankles, she flung it across the room and placed hot and open-mouthed kisses on the brunette's legs.

She nipped at Rachel's inner thighs, inhaling the musky scent of her wife's arousal. She kissed her wife's hot and throbbing core, and licked a hot stripe across the slit. The goddess above her moaned and gripped the sheets in anticipation, and Quinn collected the wetness in her tongue, moaning at her wife's sweet and tangy taste. She then eased her tongue inside of Rachel, making the brunette gasp at the sudden entry.

She gently thrust her tongue inside the brunette's core, grunting at the tightness. She swirled and flicked at her wife's inner folds, and the brunette's hands flew to her golden tresses, pulling her closer to her soaking sex.

"God, Quinn!" Rachel moaned and bucked her hips as Quinn's tongues explored her sanctuary. The brunette spread her legs, making her inner folds easier for Quinn to access.

Quinn thrust her tongue faster and reached out her fingers to rub stiff circles around her wife's clit. Rachel gasped and bucked her hips sharply at the contact, and Quinn began to thrust her tongue harder inside of the brunette as she searched for the spot that would drive her crazy. She pinched the brunette's clip, making her scream in ecstasy.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as Quinn continued to rub her clit and eat her out. The blonde found the rough patch inside the brunette, and focused on swirling her tongue around that part. The brunette tossed and writhed underneath her, and Quinn worked faster and harder.

"Ah! Yes! Ah!" Rachel moaned and screamed as Quinn hit deep inside of her, eyes rolled to the back of her head due to the pleasure.

Quinn moaned and thrust her tongue harder, feeling the brunette's inner walls start to clamp against her tongue. With just a few more thrusts and one last pinch of Rachel's clit, the brunette came with a loud scream of her name, followed by a soft and languid moan.

She slowly eased her tongue in and out of Rachel as she drew out her wife's orgasm. Once Rachel stopped convulsing, Quinn smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, making the brunette crinkle it adorably.

"God, I missed that," Rachel sighed, her chest still heaving as she continued to catch up to her breath.

"Mmhmm," Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead, making the brunette's eyes shine with happiness.

"So, how can I repay you for that mind-blowing orgasm?" Rachel husked into Quinn's ear.

Quinn shuddered at her wife's words, making her arousal even more painful. She licked her lips and stared directly into Rachel's eyes.

"I want us to feel each other," Quinn said huskily, her eyes darkening further. "I want us to come together, our juices mixing."

"Oh my God," Rachel whimpered helplessly at the images flooding her head.

"You want that, baby?" Quinn said raspily, and Rachel nodded as she bit her lip. "Okay."

Quinn took off her panties and lay down on the bed. She let Rachel climb on top of her, and tangled their legs. The brunette settled down, and their wet and throbbing cores met. Quinn moaned as Rachel started moving above her, the slickness of their sexes helping in making their movements easier.

She groaned at the sight of the sexy goddess above her; her wife's head thrown back as their hips rolled against each other. She sat up and took a warm and rosy nipple in her mouth as their sexes rubbed against each other. The brunette let out a low and pleasured moan as Quinn made love to her breasts with her mouth.

Quinn threw her head back as her clit rubbed against Rachel's, her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure. They rocked their hips as wetness gushed out from their cores, the squelching sound filling the room.

"Mmm, Quinn, so good baby," Rachel moaned as she rubbed her sex faster against the blonde's. "Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Oh! Ah!'

Quinn felt her orgasm draw near as she listened to her wife's pleasured screams and moans as their sexes rubbed together in just the right way, their clits bumping against each other. She placed her hands on either side of Rachel's waist as she aided the brunette in her movements. The slickness of their cores helped quicken their movement, and Quinn let out a low and languid moan as Rachel continued to move above her.

She soon felt her abdomen tighten, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm close, baby," Quinn moaned as she rocked her hips faster. "So good, fuck! God!"

"Mmm, me too," Rachel whimpered and started to fondle her own breasts. Quinn groaned at the sexy sight, and she gripped the sheets, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to contain her impending orgasm for a little longer.

"Come with me, baby," Quinn moaned out as she rolled her hips. "Come with me!"

"QUUUUUUUUIIIIINN!" Rachel screamed out as they came together, their juices gushing out of their cores and mixing with one another.

Quinn let out a loud moan as she came with her wife, watching as their juices mixed. Once they stopped convulsing, Rachel let out a small whimper and plopped down beside the blonde.

"That was so amazing," Rachel panted as she kissed Quinn's neck.

Quinn smiled lazily as she pulled her wife closer, their naked bodies and heated skin pressing against each other. She kissed the top of the brunette's head and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, sighing contentedly.

She lost herself in her own thoughts as Rachel gazed at her with those loving chocolate brown orbs. The brunette lazily traced circles around her toned stomach, making her smile softly.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Rachel asked softly with a curious edge in her voice.

"Just… Well, a mini-you," Quinn smiled and shrugged.

"A-a mini-me?" Rachel asked in surprise. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah… I've always wanted a mini-you running around in our apartment. She'd be so cute, and it'll just be so amazing to have our own child in the future," Quinn said with a soft smile, the image of a mini version of Rachel popping into her mind. "She'd be amazing and perfect, just like you."

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel whispered in awe. "You want to start a family?"

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to have our own daughter ever since the first night of our honeymoon. I just wanted to wait until our careers took off and made sure that you achieve your dreams first before we started our own family. I want to be sure that Broadway would still be there for you when you got pregnant, and that it would be waiting until your leave finished. Because no matter how badly I want to have our own family, your dreams come first and foremost to me, Rachel," Quinn said with a warm and loving smile.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered throatily as tears started to form in her eyes. "Could you- could you tell me more about her?"

Quinn grinned and pecked her wife on the lips before she started speaking.

"She's going to have your eyes; a lovely shade of brown, big and twinkly," Quinn said with a soft smile. "She's going to have your beautiful chestnut-colored hair, your full and plump lips, and maybe even your height."

Rachel pouted as Quinn indirectly teased her about her short stature. The blonde just laughed and kissed the pout off her wife's face before continuing.

"She's going to have your beautiful and angelic singing voice, and I bet she's going to be a little diva, too. She's going to pout cutely just like you and puff her cheeks whenever she doesn't always get what she wants. Which she won't because we wouldn't want to spoil her too much, even if she's so adorable when she makes the same faces that you do," Quinn described with a full grin on her face, that even Rachel had to chuckle.

"What else?" Rachel asked with a bright and happy tone, and Quinn could tell that her wife also loved the idea of having a mini version of her around them.

"She's going to have the brightest smile like you do, and she's going to be strong and determined, just like we both are. She's going to be our little bundle of joy, and she's going to have your nose," Quinn said with an adoring smile as she pecked her wife on the nose. "Your nose is beautiful, Rach, and don't you ever forget that."

Rachel blushed and burrowed her face into Quinn's neck, letting out a happy sigh. Quinn smiled and lovingly stroked her wife's hair.

"She's going to be our perfect little thing," Quinn said with a happy sigh as she continued to stroke Rachel's hair.

"Our perfect little thing," Rachel echoed with a loving smile etched on her face.

"So…?" Quinn asked as she looked at her wife expectantly.

Rachel grinned and tackled Quinn in an embrace. Quinn laughed as Rachel beamed widely at her.

"Yes, baby, yes!" Rachel squealed in delight as she peppered Quinn's face and neck with sweet and loving kisses. Quinn laughed and rolled them over so that she was now on top. She returned her wife's kisses, grinning as her wife giggled underneath her.

She couldn't wait until they had a mini-Rachel running around their apartment; their perfect little thing.


End file.
